Remembering
by DarkFlower71
Summary: What if Havi remembered what happened to him during his captivity with Gile? What if Halrein was nice(er) to Havi after he brought him back to life? WHAT if Val got jealous of Halrein? Rated M for mention of rape.
1. Chapter 1

**A/N I always thought it was odd how the story just kind of glazed over the whole thing with Havi and when he was being held captive by Gile.**

**After the fight against Gile.**

_Havi's POV_

I remembered everything. Its not surprising that my memories from the last few days came back after that 2nd rate wizard, whats his name, brought me back to life, I mean I still saw everything, even if my brain didn't register what was happening at the time.

We camped out in that damn castle, there wasn't anywhere else that would be safe for Val to recuperate around here, but I still didn't like it.

After the bunny got on my case about being selfish and throwing myself on Val's sword I managed to get away and hide outside, well it was _supposed_ to be inside, but since the ceiling and walls were missing, it was outside.

With a heavy sigh I sat on a chunk of stone that was at the knee hight and looked up at the night sky. I felt like crying. I know I could say it in a more poetic way, but my brain isn't working the way it normally does. But can you blame me? I was captured by a demon and held in a castle waiting for a prince to come and recuse me, sounds like a fairy tale right? But never in a fairy tale have I heard about the villain just taking the hostage out right.

I feel disgusting.

I feel hollow.

I feel nothing... everything?

I don't know what I feel right now.

"What are you doing out here, Havi?" Halrein asked. Damn I didn't even notice his approach. He walked around the stone I was sitting on and looked like he was about to say something but stopped short. "Are you crying?" he asked after a minute.

What? I touched my right cheek, it was wet. Son of a-!

"You must be seeing things." I muttered trying to stand to leave but he pushed me back down.

"Hold on there!" he said with a firm grip on my right shoulder, "Look I know we haven't been the... nicest people to you after being captured and then killed and I'm sorry." his thumb started to move in a comforting fashion before he moved his hand to my face and wiped away my tear streaks. "When you feel up to it, come back inside, dinner is ready."

And then he left. The Baka! What was that about? My cheeks were still warm where he had touched them and I felt a blush cross my face. I shouldn't be embarrassed by that, I didn't do anything, the jerk intruded on my private moment. But still...

Sudden dread filled me, what if Val found out what happened and he took it the wrong way?! No he wouldn't, he understands that I care for him only right? I mean I don't even like the company he is insistent we keep. Such as that dumb rabbit, thief and Hellein. Just thinking of him made my cheeks flare red. I think I may have a problem. Its probably because I have been away from Val so long. Maybe because Halrein is he first person here that showed me some form of kindness since everything happened.

I DON'T KNOW!

**Let me know what you think and I'm always open to new ideas. **


	2. Chapter 2

_Havi's POV_

It has been only a few hours since Halrein had cleaned the tears off of my face and I couldn't help but wonder about him. And when did I start referring to that weakling by his first name? Agh! I'm going crazy.

I walked out of the castle and down to the shallow river that I had seen awhile ago. A bath would help me relax a bit. Besides I needed to clean myself.

For being an evil castle, it was very peaceful here, the crickets were chirping and the stars were out, like little pin holes in the velvet night. The moon was also full casting its rays on the water.

I slipped out of my robes and stepped into the river, if I could call it that, it was only a few feet deep, stopping at my waste. And good grief it was cold! I don't think I'll ever get it up again.

I ducked under the icy surface for a moment and gasped when I came back up, I was shivering now, but it felt so good I didn't want to get out anytime soon. I grabbed my soap from the bank and made quick work of my body, like I said I didn't want to get out, but my hair would take a bit to wash. I mean, hair as gorgeous as mine doesn't just happen. I used the bar of soap in my hair and got a generous amount of suds in it before throwing the soap back on the bank. I ran my hands through my hair and scrubbed my scalp until I felt satisfied and began rinsing it off. I leaned over and dipped my hair into the water, I didn't want to get soap in my eyes after all, and after awhile I was able to get all of the soap out, I ducked under the water one more time and turned to get out of the river.

I stopped dead in my tracks when I saw Marus sneaking off with my robes!

"If you don't drop those right now I'll turn you into a frog!" I threatened beginning a spell to do just that.

He yelped and ran, but he did drop my robes. What goes through that man's mind I cringe to even guess about. He dropped my robes a good 6 yards away from me, so that meant I had to get out and walk through the chilly air to my robes. I might just turn that guy into a frog anyways and tell Val he ran away. But then little bunny foo foo might tell him the truth, maybe I could turn bunny into a frog as well. Nah, Val would never buy it.

I sighed and got out of the water, making my way to my now dirty robes (they weren't clean to begin with, but thats not the point!).

"Havi! Whats going on?" Halrein's voice sprung out of the shadows. "Marus is telling us that you tried to turn him into frog?!" he sounded upset until he saw my very naked body and his angered expression was quickly replaced with embarrassment. "Where are your clothes?!" his face was now a glowing red.

"I was bathing when that thief tried to make off with my robes." I answered getting uncomfortable, I quickly wrapped my cloak around myself "If you don't mind, I'm going to check on Val!" I stomped off holding the rest of my robes in my left arm and using my right to hold the cloak shut.

Again I felt my cheeks turn red as I hurried away.

_Halrein's POV_

I was minding my own business when Marus came running into the dinning room crying that Havi had tried to turn him into a frog. It wasn't anything out of the ordinary, but as Rulca thought maybe Havi had turned back into a brainwashed monster and was going to kill us all and ran to Val's room to protect him. Now I was mad, the freaking rabbit has a set of lungs on him! I stomped off to yell at Havi, but when I got down to the river, where Marus said he was, I only got out a sentence before I was struck dumb, Havi was naked! And wet! My face went red and my groin twitched. Think of something gross quick! Rulca and Marus kissing? Nope that didn't help, My mom? Great I don't have mom. Got it! Dead puppies! Yep that helped.

Havi said something I didn't catch and stomped off wearing only his cloak.

Whats wrong with me?


	3. Chapter 3

_Havi's Pov_

"I'm going to check on Val." I said as I hurried away from _Halrein __clutching my robes. How could fate be so cruel as to send Halrein outside to see me in my all glory?! __I could feel red returning to my face, this pathetic excuse for a wizard is starting to drive me crazy! Oh, well, I have more important things to do. _

_Making my way through the halls I kept my head down. Memories were flooding me and I didn't want to remember, not yet, not until I knew I could face them and beat them. _

_I finally made it to Val's room. Taking a deep breath I pushed the door open. _

_Val's beauty always shocked me. No matter how many times I saw him I just couldn't get used to him. __Quietly I closed the door and crept up to Val's bed. _

_"Hey." I whispered so that I wouldn't wake him. I guess I just wanted to talk to him, even if he wasn't talking back. _

_"HEEYAAA!" filled the air and I felt something __very hard __hit the back of my head. _

_Groaning in pain I turned to see Bunny Foo Foo h__olding up a long, thick stick, that looked like it was once apart of the castle._

_"Get away from him monster!" Rulca screamed taking another swing at me. I ducked this time and managed to move out of the way. _

_"What's gotten into you?" I ask trying to hold my clo__a__k closed. _

_He pulled the stick up as if he was going to swing again. _

_"Rulca, stop!" Halrein yelled grabbing the stick on the back swing. "He isn't possessed!" _

_Possessed? HUH?!  
>"But Marus said he threatened him!" <em>

_"Marus was trying to steal his clothes!" Halrein stated pulling the stick away from the bunny. _

_The room started to spin and my vision blurred. What are they talking about?_

_"Havi, you okay?" I heard Halrein ask, I nodded and tried to pull myself back together before anyone else noticed that there was something wrong. _

_"How do you know he's not possessed?" Rulca kept going, "I saw him standing over Val!"_

_"I was checking on his well being, rabbit." __I snapped causing my voice to crack. _

_"Havi, sit down." Halrein ordered me in a calm voice, as if he was trying to calm a wild animal. _

_"Leave me alone." I hissed and tried to walk out of the room, but I only made it a few steps before my legs gave out from under me and I began to fall. _

_I closed my eyes expecting to hit the stone floor, but it didn't come. _

_"Havi look at me!" Halrein said lifting my face from his shoulder. _

_I groaned at the effort, and tried to pull out of his grip, but I was now to weak to put up much of a fight. _

_"Rucla, make room for Havi on the bed." Halrein said tucking my cloak tight to keep it closed. _

_"No way Havi can sleep in the same bed with my Val!" Rucla screamed waving his arms everywhere. _

_"Fine then! But make yourself useful and get me a bowl of cool water, Havi is burning up!" Halrein sounded pissed (I'm not sure even I could have disobeyed him if he screamed at me like that), I don't feel hot, more uncomfortably warm, but not hot. _

__Halrein's Pov__

_I wasn't in the mood to argue with Rulca. He was being unreasonable and I was tired of it. Havi was ill for some reason and some things are more important then this feud these two have. I carefully picked Havi up, who groaned at me. The sound seemed out of place, this wasn't the cocky Havi I grew up with. This one seemed almost broken. _

_I carried the silver haired man to my bedroll, which was in the dinning room area, and as gentle as I could, laid him back down. He opened his eyes half way and groaned once more before his eyes slid shut and his head lulled to the side. __I wasn't panicked at first, but when his chest stopped moving thats when I started acting rash._

_"Havi, wake up!" I shook him and tapped his sweaty cheek, but he wasn't waking. __What do I do?! CPR thats what you give people who aren't breathing right?_

_I slammed my mouth onto his, forgetting I had to position his head properly and plug his nose. _

_After a few long seconds I felt Havi move under me. I quickly pulled away, afraid he might attack me, even in this state I'm sure he has some sort of magic spell that could fry me. _

_"Val?" he asked without waking up. Much to my relief. But there was a knot in my gut when I hear him call for Val. _

_Looking down Havi's body I relized two things, one) I was admiring him, and two) he was still naked underneath his cloak. I looked back to the door where I had just came from hoping to see his clothes, even though I don't remember carrying them here. _

_Sighing I grabbed a pair of my leggings and started putting them on him, trying to will my blush away. I just finished my task when Rulca walked through the door. _

_"Here's your water." He sniped and just about threw the bowl at my head and stomped out. _

_"Cranky rabbit." I muttered before dipping a cloth into the water and laying it across Havi's forehead. _

_I had to make a tea for him as well to tr__y and bring down the fever. _

_"Great." I mumbled when I went to stand. I had a hard on! No, no this can't be happening I mean its Havi for crying out loud! _

_I had to take care of this before I treated Havi, I didn't want to make a mistake when mixing the herbs. _


End file.
